


glucose guardian

by softkenta



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, M/M, my first ao3 fic, not sure what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkenta/pseuds/softkenta
Summary: byeongkwan decides to sign yuchan up for a sugar daddy website, meanwhile yuchan is skeptical about the whole thing





	1. one

yuchan isn’t quite sure where byeongkwan suddenly came up with the idea that he should get a sugar daddy. sure, he has been complaining about money issues lately, but he’s a university student and they usually struggle. and he may have even joked about getting a sugar daddy, but he was never serious about it.

 

“guess who’s the bestest friend in the world!” byeongkwan smiled at him as they ate their lunch in the university cafeteria.

 

“my dog?” yuchan replied.

 

“no, me! i found a legit sugar daddy website for you to sign up for!” that made yuchan choke on the chicken leg that he was eating.

 

“please tell me that you’re kidding.”

 

“nope! all your complaints about money are no more, my friend!”

 

“but byeongkwan i wasn’t serious about the whole sugar daddy thing.”

 

“well i was.”

 

byeongkwan reaches into his backpack, pulling out his laptop. after typing in his password, he turns the device towards the younger male. a sugar daddy website pulled up.

 

“i did my research on a bunch of websites and apps and there are mostly positive reviews about this one. i’ll even help you set up your account.”

 

clearly ignoring his friend’s protests, byeongkwan clicked on “sign up,” typing in yuchan’s basic information.

 

“i even made myself an account too. that way you won’t be alone.”

 

“this is a stupid idea.” yuchan rolled his eyes.

 

“no, this is a great idea and you’ll thank me later.”

 

“i highly doubt that.”

 

the two spent the rest of their lunch on byeongkwan’s laptop. yuchan still thought the whole idea was stupid, but went along with it for byeongkwan’s sake. once they realized that their classes was close to starting, they packed their things and went their separate ways to class.

 

“i’ll meet you back at the dorm so we can finish!” byeongkwan hollered down the hallway to yuchan. yuchan just waved him off.

 

after a long hour and a half of listening to a boring art history lecture, yuchan was ready to go to his dorm to take a nap. when he arrived, he didn’t see byeongkwan. he hoped that the older’s professor was holding the class back or he had something better to do than harass yuchan.

 

yuchan didn’t remember falling asleep, but was rudely awakened by the sounds of byeongkwan calling him.

 

“yuchannie! my sweet little devil! papa has returned home!” byeongkwan shouted.

 

“shut the fuck up, i was sleeping!” yuchan shouted back, grabbing his pillow and covering his ears.

 

the younger started grumbling under his breath as he realized that he wasn’t able to fall back to sleep. he grabbed his towel and a change of clothes, flipping off his roommate as he walked to the bathroom.

 

as yuchan was taking his shower, byeongkwan decided to finish both of their accounts. the older knew that he was being pretty persistent about this whole thing, but he really wanted the both of them to try something new.

 

smiling to himself, he looked at their completed profiles, hoping to get matches right away. he put away his computer, waiting for yuchan to get out of the shower for his turn. he wrote down the younger’s username and password to the website, hoping that he would get on board after seeing his profile.

 

he smiled to himself as he placed the paper on yuchan’s bed. _the devil works hard but kim byeongkwan works harder_ , byeongkwan thought to himself.

 

yuchan was still bitter about his nap being interrupted, still talking shit about byeongkwan as they passed each other. once he got to his room, he noticed a piece of paper on top of his bed. he was tempted to throw out whatever byeongkwan had written for him when he noticed it was for the whole sugar daddy site.

 

he sighed, knowing that byeongkwan would harass him if he didn’t check it out, because the older loves to work his nerves. pulling out his phone, yuchan opened the website, following the username and password listed.

 

as annoying as byeongkwan is, yuchan had to admit that he did a decent job at his profile. he chose some of yuchan’s best pictures, though he wasn’t sure how he got them. but he chose to ignore it because, after all, this is byeongkwan he’s talking about. all of his information was correct, including the thype of guys that he was into. yuchan didn’t want to admit it, but he was really impressed with the older and actually thought that this sugar daddy thing mvight not turn out so bad as he thought.

 

once byeongkwan was done showering and fully clothed, he walked into yuchan’s room. “so did you check out your profile?”

 

“yeah, it was alright. you probably could’ve done better.” yuchan lied.

 

“brat.” byeongkwan said, leaving the younger’s room.

 

yuchan began to scroll through lists of sugar daddies around him. most of them didn’t quite peek his interest. he began to have second thoughts about this idea until he spotted the man that’s been looking for.

 

_lee donghun, 26_

 

looking at his pictures and profile, he was actually the type that yuchan was looking for. he immediately pressed the ‘like’ button, hoping that he finally found the sugar daddy that he wanted.

 

suddenly in a good mood, he decided to make some dinner for him and byeongkwan. he happily skipped to the kitchen, noticing the older watching netflix on their couch.

 

“byeongkwannie! im making spaghetti for dinner!” yuchan smiled at him.

 

“wow, your mood did a complete 180. im kinda scared to ask.” byeongkwan replied.

 

yuchan ignored him, proceeding to take out ingredients for their dinner. while he was cooking, he got a notification from the site.

 

_lee donghun liked your profile! chat now!_


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been struggling to post this all day omfg

lee donghun loved his two best friends, but this wasn't the time right now. they just set him up on the worst blind date and he had just started planning out their murders. they just had to have picked someone who wasn't even close to donghun's type.

 

he tried to be polite to the other, listening to whatever his date had to say, spoke when he needed to, but he didn't feel any sort of connection with his date. so when their date had ended, he let them down gently, thankful that they didn't take his rejection harshly. once he had arrived to his apartment, donghun pulled out his phone, typing furiously in a group chat with his best friends.

 

**dongdong**

thanks for the worst date of my life!!!!

 

**dongdong**

you're both dead to me

 

collapsing onto his bed, donghun sighed as he stared at his ceiling. he could already feel a headache starting to form, groaning as he sat up to take some aspirin. soon after he took the pills, he heard his phone chime, figuring that junhee or sehyoon had replied to him.

 

however, the notification wasn't from the group chat, but from a website that donjon had long forgotten about. the previous year, junhee thought that it would be a funny joke to make donghun a sugar daddy account.

 

_kang yuchan liked your profile! will you like him back?_

 

going onto the website, donghun looked the boy who had liked his profile. scrolling through his pictures and reading through his profile, donghun found him really cute. his face was definitely one that donghun finds attractive, his personality making donghun smile involuntarily. pressing the 'like back' button, he took a screenshot and sent it to their group chat. which his friends immediately replied to.

 

**yoonie**

aw he's so cute!

 

**hee**

you better snatch him up hun!

 

**hee**

if you don't take him, then i will

 

**dongdong**

fuck off junhee

 

**hee**

hey, just saying

 

**yoonie**

you know that jun will try to anything for him to stick his dick inside

 

**hun**

but jun's a bottom??????

 

**hee**

BUT IM NOT???????

 

**yoonie**

okay so anyway

 

**yonnie**

do you even know how to be a sugar daddy at all?

 

**yoonie**

cause, ya know, you're not one

 

**dongdong**

thanks captain obvious

 

**dongdong**

are you one?

 

**yoonie**

.......................................

 

**yoonie**

no

 

**dongdong**

that's what i thought

 

**hee**

HEY IM NOT A BOTTOM

 

**dongdong**

okay bottom

 

**hee**

I HATE YOU BOTH SO MUCH ISTG

 

**yoonie**

I literally just breathed????????

 

**hee**

AND THIS IS WHY YOU DONT HAVE ANY EYEBROWS

 

**dongdong**

OH MY GOD

 

**yoonie**

YOU KNOW THAT IT WAS A TERRIBLE MISTAKE

 

**yoonie**

I DIDNT THINK THAT WHEN I DYED THEM THAT THEY MAKE ME LOOK LIKE I HAVE NO EYEBROWS

 

**hee**

to find sehyoon's eyebrows please call 1-800-FINDSEHYOONSEYBROWS

 

**yoonie**

istg im going to block you

 

**yoonie**

so back to hun

 

**yoonie**

there's probably some youtube tutorials

 

**dongdong**

who the hell makes tutorials on youtube on how to be a sugar daddy

 

**hee**

donghun this is the internet

 

**dongdong**

shut up bottom

 

**hee**

LEE DONGHUN ISTFG

 

just as donghun was about send junhee several threats, he had another notification again from the website from earlier.

 

_kang yuchan sent you a message! see what he says!_

 

instantly clicking on the notification, donghun was taken straight away to their chat.

 

**kang yuchan**

wow i really didn't think that you would actually like me back

 

**lee donghun**

but you're just so cute, so why wouldn't i like you back?

 

**kang yuchan**

OH MY FMGSQRKFIOID

 

**kang yuchan**

you, a god, finds me cute? i have to play the lottery

 

**lee donghun**

cute and funny? you're definitely my type

 

**kang yuchan**

YOURE GOING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK

 

**lee donghun**

guess i'll have to keep all of my compliments of you to myself then

 

**kang yuchan**

NO PLEASE DONT I LOVE COMPLIMENTS PLEASE GIVE ME SOME

 

**lee donghun**

so you like being praised huh?

 

**kang yuchan**

yes i love getting praises

 

**lee donghun**

i'll have to keep that in mind babe

 

**kang yuchan**

BABE?! IM GOING TO DIE

 

**lee donghun**

well there's definitely more pet names that i'll be calling you babe

 

**kang yuchan**

wow you're already making me fall for you

 

**lee donghun**

well it's a good thing that i'll catch you

 

**kang yuchan**

WOW YOU REALLY WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME


	3. three

a week had passed and both males had been texting each other nonstop. most of their messages consisted of donghun flirting and yuchan always ending up flustered. the both of them got teased frequently by their friends. junhee and sehyoon called yuchan, “little boy toy”, meanwhile byeongkwan called donghun, “daddy d”.

 

“hey yuchan,” byeongkwan said.

 

“hey byeongkwan.”

 

“so when are you going to send daddy d a dick pic?” byeongkwan’s bluntness causing yuchan to choke on his ramen.

 

“byeongkwan!”

 

“hey! im just saying! you guys have been talking for a week and you haven’t gotten any money yet.”

 

“because we’re trying to get to know each other, byeongkwan!”

 

“get to know each other my ass. you’re constantly blushing whenever you’re on the phone. wait, don’t tell me. has he been sending you dick pics?”

 

yuchan throws a throw pillow from their couch at byeongkwan’s head, “there is no dick pics going around!”

 

as the two friends are bickering at each other, yuchan’s phone suddenly vibrates, donghun calling him.

 

“speaking of the devil,” byeongkwan gets up to go to his room, “let me know when you two stop flirting.”

 

yuchan picks up the phone, donghun’s name flashing across the screen. swiping his phone, he answers the call.

 

“hello?” yuchan answered.

 

“hey, baby boy.” yuchan could practically feel donghun smile on the other end.

 

“hey, donghun, what’s up?”

 

“nothing, just missed you that’s all.”

 

“but you texted me an hour ago.”

 

“let’s go on a date.” donghun said, making yuchan choke for a second time.

 

“a what?”

 

“a date. don’t worry, i’ll pay for everything and anything you want. just think of this as your first payment.”

 

“u-uh, sure. where are you taking me?”

 

“just send your address and i’ll come pick you up, sweetheart.”

 

yuchan covered his mouth to force himself not to scream at the cute pet name.

 

“alright, i’ll send it to you now.”

 

“see you soon, babe.”

 

after texting donghun the address of his dorm, yuchan collapsed on the couch, not believing what just happened. he quickly ran to byeongkwan’s room, not knocking.

 

“byeongkwan!” yuchan shouted.

 

“jesus christ, yuchan! i was reading some tea that’s going on on my twitter feed.”

 

“donghun asked me on a date.”

 

“you’re finally getting dick?”

 

“there’s no dick exchange going on!”

 

“okay, that sounds a little weird.”

 

“help me find something to wear! all he said is that he’s paying for everything and anything i want.”

 

“can you get him to buy me a puppy?”

 

“byeongkwan!”

 

“okay, okay little devil. let’s find you an outfit.”

 

while yuchan gets ready, byeongkwan raids his closet to find something to make his best friend the finest eye candy in seoul. byeongkwan smiles to himself, simple yet hot.

 

once yuchan is dressed, byeongkwan decides to do his makeup. just something subtle, nothing too heavy.

 

“there! ooh my boy about to fuck it up! fuck it up yuchan! yuchan fuck it up!”

 

it seemed like timing was on yuchan’s side, as donghun texted him to let him know that he arrived.

 

“well that’s my cue to leave.” yuchan rushed out of their dorm room, not wanting byeongkwan to say anything else to say.

 

stepping outside of the dorm buliding, yuchan looked around for donghun’s car. he heard a honk, turning around to see donghun waving at him. trying not to blush, he walked over towards the car.

 

he greeted donghun as he sat in the passenger seat. he looked over, seeing the older staring at him with a smile.

 

“what is it? do i have toothpaste dried on my face?”

 

“no. you just looked really good.”

 

yuchan felt his cheeks heat up, playfully slapping donghun’s shoulder.

 

“oh? you’re wearing makeup?” donghun leaned in closer.

 

“um, yeah just a little bit. my roommate helped me.”

 

“you look great with eyeshadow on, babe.”

 

donghun pulled back, turning on the engine. yuchan let out a breath that he had been holding in, focusing his attention outside the window. he was curious where the elder was taking him, but hoped that they would be having a meal together.

 

soon, he got bored of staring out the window, turning his attention to man driving. donghun was dressed in casual clothes, but it somehow made him look like he just got off the runway. his hair was pulled back from his face, showcasing his forehead. he had one hand on the wheel, focused on the road ahead of them, which yuchan found really attractive.

 

“you’ve been staring for a long time.” donghun spoke.

 

yuchan jumped, trying to act like he was staring at the window, “um. im not sure i know what you’re talking about.”

 

“it’s okay, babe. you can stare at me as long as you want to.”

 

“why do you always leave me flustered.” yuchan muttered to himself.

 

“because you look cute when you’re flustered.”

 

“oh my god, i didn’t think that you heard me.” yuchan was embarrassed for the nth time.

 

“you get red easily.” donghun glanced at the younger for a second before looking back at the road.

 

“only when im around you.”

 

“i think it’s about to end the other way around, yuchan. i think you’re about to be the death of me.”


	4. four

donghun had decided to take the younger to myeongdong. the first thing that yuchan wanted to do was go to the food stalls. he happily skipped ahead of the older, telling him to hurry up.

 

“hold my hand. so you dont get lost.” donghun said as he stretched out his arm.

 

“okay.”

 

the two walked down streets, yuchan trying to find what he was craving for. donghun smiled as he watched the younger get excited about food.

 

“there it is! japchae! come on donghun!” yuchan dragged the older over to the food stand.

 

“hello!” the ajumma at the stall greeted the two.

 

“hello ajumma. two bowls of japchae please.” yuchan smiled at her.

 

“aren’t you a cutie! two bowls coming up.”

 

after giving yuchan the two bowls of japchae, donghun handed her the money that he owed. the younger found a table nearby, the both of them eating immediately.

 

“wow, this tastes so good! i haven’t had these since i was a kid!” yuchan exclaimed.

 

donghun looked at him, smiling as he watched his date happily eat his food. grabbing his phone from his pocket, he managed to sneak a photo of the younger eating.

 

“how is it possible that someone could look so cute while eating?” donghun commented.

 

yuchan turned his head slightly in donghun’s direction, causing the older to chuckle and snap another picture.

 

“no!” yuchan whined.

 

“don’t worry babe. you could never look bad.”

 

yuchan grumbled under his breath, continuing to eat his food. donghun put down his phone, starting to eat. a comfortable silence surrounded the two of them as they ate. after they were finished, they let out a satisfied sigh.

 

“that was the best japchae i’ve had in years.” yuchan said.

 

there was a stain on the side of yuchan’s mouth, donghun grabbing a napkin and wiping his mouth. yuchan froze, while donghun remained unbothered.

 

“such a messy boy.” donghun sighed.

 

trying to hide the blush on his cheeks, yuchan turned his face from the other.

 

“i could’ve done it myself.” he mutters, crossing his arms and pouting.

 

not being able to resist himself, donghun pinched yuchan’s cheek, “don’t pout at me, babe.”

 

the younger said nothing, pouting even more.

 

“if you don’t stop pouting, i’ll kiss those pouty lips.” donghun smirked.

 

yuchan immediately went into a coughing fit, slapping the older’s shoulder.

 

“don’t say things like that!”

 

“why? because you turn into a blushing mess?”

 

“shut up, donghun! don’t make me regret going on this date with you.”

 

“aw, you’re even cute when you’re mad!”

 

“i mean it!”

 

“okay, babe. im sorry, please forgive me.”

 

“i’ll have to think about it old man.”

 

“old man? hey! im only four years older than you!”

 

“still doesn’t change the fact that you’re an old man.”

 

“kang yuchan!”

 

if they weren’t in public, donghun might’ve put the younger male into a headlock, but he’ll have to wait till they go back to his car. for now, he settled with flicking yuchan’s forehead.

 

“is there anywhere else that you would like to explore?” donghun asked as they threw their trash away.

 

“i wanted to visit any art stores, if there’s some here.” yuchan looked around.

 

“i think there’s one. i’ll show you where it is.”

 

donghun grabbed yuchan’s hand, walking down various streets to where the art store was located. it was a small store, but it had everything an artist needed.

 

“hello!” an employee greeted, “if there’s anything you need, let me know.”

 

the two smiled and thanked the employee, yuchan looking around for specific materials.

 

“what is it that you’re looking for?” donghun asked.

 

“charcoal. i love using charcoal when im drawing, but every time i go to the store, they’re always sold out.” yuchan explained, grabbing different varieties of charcoal and white conté.

 

“maybe you should draw me.” donghun suggested.

 

“i only like to draw pretty things.” yuchan replied.

 

“once we’re not in public, you’re so going to get it.”

 

yuchan blew a kiss at him as he walked up to the register. after everything was rung up, donghun paid as promised. yuchan had a smile on his face as they left, excited with the mediums he just got.

 

“is there anywhere else that you want to shop at?” donghun asked, linking their hands together once again.

 

“no, i kinda want to just walk around different streets, enjoying the night.”

 

the pair walked down streets, enjoying each other’s company in comfortable silence. yuchan let his eye roam around the different shops and stalls, while donghun let his eyes roam at the male next to him. he smiled as he watched yuchan’s curious eyes stare at everything. he mentally saved the picture.

 

they ended up arriving at donghun’s car, heading back to yuchan’s dorm. their hands were still holding each other’s as donghun drove. yuchan stared at the older’s hand, playing with his fingers.

 

“whatchu doing over there?” donghun glanced at yuchan.

 

“just playing with your hand. it’s so pretty.”

 

“oh! so you have a hand kink.”

 

“donghun, oh my god! you better be lucky that you’re driving.”

 

“what are you embarrassed about, babe?”

 

“you! you’re embarrassing.”

 

“don’t pout at me!”

 

“too late.”

 

“channie.” yuchan blushed at the nickname, but still pretended to be upset.

 

“im not talking to you for the rest of the ride.”

 

“you know you can’t resist me.” donghun teased.

 

donghun kept trying to get yuchan to talk, knowing that he would crack soon. they arrived at his dorms just before he did.

 

“thank you for tonight. i didn’t think that i could have fun with an old man.” yuchan finally spoke.

 

“you know what, im going to take back those charcoal i got you.”

 

yuchan laughed, leaning towards donghun, giving him a peck on his cheek. the older froze, not expecting a kiss.

 

“text me when you get home, so i know that you made it safely.”

 

“y-yeah, i will. goodnight chan.” the younger giggled at how flustered he made the older.

 

“goodnight donghun.”


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after chan and donghun’s convo, i wrote the rest while i was drunk last night lmao enjoy

the next two weeks, yuchan had been busy drowning in assignments and tests. donghun would call the younger every night to remind him to get some rest and eat something. yuchan found it heartwarming that the older was checking up on him.

 

“no more assignments and tests for the next month!” byeongkwan exclaimed when he arrived at their dorm.

 

“please tell me that you’re not joking.” yuchan called from the kitchen.

 

byeongkwan joined the younger, who was making a sandwich, “nope. i overheard our teachers saying that we’re going to take it easy for the next month until finals begin.”

 

“if you’re lying, you owe me steak for the next four weeks.”

 

“hey! im broke college kid like you!” byeongkwan exclaimed, “but i have plans for us.”

 

“those never end well.”

 

“shut up. we’ll be hitting the club tonight!”

 

“but we can’t afford alcohol.”

 

“who says we need alcohol to have a good time? after this semester is over, we’ll have one more year left. so think of this as a pre-celebration.”

 

“fine, fine. i’ll go with you to the club tonight. only because if i don’t, you’ll keep complaining about it.”

 

“that’s the spirit! im tryna find me a new mans.” byeongkwan skipped to his room.

 

bringing his food to the living room, yuchan clicked facetime, pressing on donghun’s contact name. taking a bite out of his sandwich, he patiently waited for the man to answer. after three rings, donghun’s face showed up on the screen.

 

“hey babe!” he smiled.

 

“donghun, guess what.”

 

“you’re going to finally stop eating the same ham sandwich that you’ve been eating for a week?”

 

“no. this ham is really good and i can’t resist.” donghun rolled his eyes at yuchan, “byeongkwan said that we’re done with assignments and tests for right now.”

 

“are you sure you believe him?”

 

“i told him that if he’s lying, he’s going to buy me steak.”

 

“you devilish kid.” donghun laughed.

 

“he’s wants to go to the club tonight to celebrate.”

 

“on a wednesday?”

 

“we’re not going to drink! we cannot afford any alcohol.”

 

“why don’t you tell me what club you’re going to and i’ll meet up with you guys and pay for your drinks.”

 

“you sure?”

 

“of course, babe. you’ve been stressed lately so if you wanna chill with your best friend, then i don’t mind treating you.”

 

“why don’t you bring your friends too?”

 

“oh, you don’t wanna see junhee drunk. he gets hornier than usual.”

 

“he’s that bad when he’s drunk?”

 

“yes. i gotta be his mother. but i’ll bring sehyoon. he just gets even more annoying. though, im curious to see how you act when you’re drunk.”

 

“why? trying to get into my pants?” yuchan giggled.

 

“not without your permission, of course.”

 

“wow, stan a consensual man.”

 

“i just wanna see if you get more cuter when you’re drunk.”

 

“well, i’ve never been drunk. only tipsy because byeongkwan is a mess.”

 

“let me guess, he likes to have dance competitions with everyone?”

 

“he does! he’s so embarrassing.”

 

“don’t worry babe. i’ll keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

 

“but this is byeongkwan we’re talking about.”

 

“true.”

 

later that night, byeongkwan and yuchan arrived to the club. peering towards the back tables, yuchan spotted two males on their phones, one with blond hair and the other with light brown hair.

 

“donghun!” yuchan called.

 

shooting his head up, donghun spotted the younger who called him. he got up from his seat, bringing the younger into his arms. a wide smile stretched across his face. he didn’t get to see the other male in person in two weeks, missing him more than he’ll admit.

 

“im glad you two made it!” donghun said.

 

“you? when have you been glad about anything? when junhee almost choked to death?” sehyoon spoke.

 

“sehyoon, you better shut the fuck up.” donghun muttered under his breath.

 

“as promised, i’ll get you guys whatever you want to drink but im keeping an eye on you, byeongkwan.”

 

byeongkwan was about to reply with something sarcastic, until donghun slid his card towards them.

 

“i know my limit tonight!” byeongkwan happily skipped towards the bar. yuchan thanked donghun again, following after his roommate.

 

“so, what do you think of my baby’s roommate?” donghun asked the blond.

 

“he’s attractive, but im not really interested in him.”

 

“oh well, i guess i’ll see if junhee would be interested.”

 

while at the bar, byeongkwan ordered the strongest drinks that he could handle. meanwhile, yuchan stuck to his fruity flavored vodka. watching his roommate take shot after shot, he knew that his liver would give out by next year. yuchan only had a few shots, not entirely sure whether he wanted to be tipsy or drunk. but seeing his best friend destroying his organ, he figured what was the problem about getting drunk for the first time. besides, he had donghun to take care of him if he got too wasted.

 

the two roommates took several more shots together, byeongkwan almost getting drunk before he remembered his rules. while on the other hand, yuchan was giggling like crazy into his shot glass.

 

“yuyu! we gotta get back to your daddy’s table!” byeongkwan shouted over the booming music. yuchan nodded, having the biggest smile on his face.

 

as byeongkwan got up, he felt the younger grab his arm. he motioned the older to lean closer, whispering in his ear.

 

“have i ever told you how hot donghun is?” yuchan giggled.

 

“yes yuyu. you told me almost everyday, when you couldn’t get to see him.”

 

“i wanna suck his face off.”

 

“what are you? a vacuum cleaner?” yuchan laughed at byeongkwan’s comment.

 

the both of them made back to their table, yuchan still giggling at everything.

 

“he’s been giggling and laughing nonstop! i wanna get wasted so i don’t have to listen to it.” byeongkwan complained to donghun.

 

“awe, my poor baby. byeongkwan is just jealous because he’ll never be as cute as you.” donghun cupped the younger’s cheeks.

 

“yuyu can’t help it. yuyu was born cute.”

 

“my baby even talks in third person! just when i thought that you couldn’t get any cuter.” donghun cooed.

 

“ew, i can’t take this anymore. im going to the dance floor.” sehyoon got up.

 

“i’ll go with you. anything to get away from those two.” byeongkwan followed the blond.

 

“baby,” yuchan perked his head up, “how much did you drink? what did you drink?”

 

“i had some fruity vodka and i think it was nine shots? i don’t know i kept following byeongkwan’s amount.”

 

“but baby, you’ve never been drunk before. you shouldn’t follow byeongkwan.” donghun pet yuchan’s hair.

 

“i just wanna make out with you.” yuchan rested his head on the older’s shoulder.

 

“maybe when i take you home. do you want to see everyone stare at us? they’ll get jealous that someone as pretty as you is making out with someone. they’ll try to steal you away from me.”

 

“not my hunnie! they can’t make me leave you!”

 

pulling the younger closer to him, donghun wrapped his arm around the smaller’s waist, resting his head on top of his. they sat there, in their comfortable silence as the club started playing some western songs that he hadn’t listened to before.

 

he felt relaxed, when he started to feel light kisses on his neck.

 

“channie?” donghun received a hum in response, “what are you doing?”

 

“you won’t let me make out with you and i really want to kiss you.” yuchan pulled away, pouting at him.

 

“you really want some kisses?” yuchan nodded.

 

donghun leaned over, placed his lips on the younger’s. yuchan smiled in satisfaction, wrapping his arms around donghun’s neck. tilting yuchan’s chin, donghun went deeper into the kiss. the younger tasted like blue raspberry and donghun simply couldn’t get enough. he felt glad that he had chosen a table in the back.

 

both of them weren’t sure how long they made out, until yuchan pulled away to catch his breath.

 

“i knew you would be a good kisser.” he giggled once more.

 

“are you still drunk baby?”

 

“i think im tipsy now.”

 

yuchan grabbed the brunette’s hand, intertwining their fingers together while smiling at him. donghun couldn’t help himself, giving yuchan a peck on his lips.

 

neither of the two could stop the beaming smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im upset that drunk me writes better than sober me


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting lately! college started again last week and i’ve been busy. so updates might take longer than usual

after their make out session, the two became more affectionate towards each other. yuchan would always hold the older’s hand, while donghun gave the other male quick pecks.

 

yuchan started coming over to donghun’s apartment some days. final season was approaching, meaning that byeongkwan and yuchan would have to move out of their dorm soon. byeongkwan told his roommate that he would be spending the summer with his family. yuchan wanted to go back to jeju to see his family for the summer. he hadn’t seen them since he went to seoul for college almost three years ago. he never knew where to put all his dorm things, since he didn’t have much friends. he was bummed out to not visit them for another summer, but he was almost done with college and he would finally get to see them.

 

“what are you thinking about, babe? you’ve been frowning for past five minutes.” donghun snapped the younger out of his thoughts.

 

“sorry, i was just thinking about my family.”

 

“you haven’t seen them since in a while, right?”

 

yuchan nodded, “i guess im just missing them more than usual today.”

 

donghun pulled yuchan closer to him, squeezing him as he gave him a comforting hug. he placed his lips on yuchan’s forehead.

 

yuchan remained in the brunette’s arms, watching a drama that donghun recommended. the younger really wanted to stay, spend the night even, but he had to start packing his belongings.

 

soon he found himself in donghun’s car, a calm silence filling the car.

 

“i can come over tomorrow morning to help you pack if you need an extra hand.” the older suggested.

 

nodding his head, yuchan smiled and thanked him before exiting. entering his dorm room, he found byeongkwan sleeping in an uncomfortable position on their couch.

 

“hey byeongkwan,” yuchan tapped the teal headed male on the shoulder, “wake up, im back.”

 

opening one eye, byeongkwan stared at him. “i moved some our furniture into our storage unit, hopefully by next week, we’ll be done.”

 

“im hungry, make me a sandwich.”

 

“you have legs! and your arms work fine! im trying to sleep!” byeongkwan complained.

 

“then sleep in your room.” yuchan rolled his eyes, too tired to make himself a sandwich.

 

“is your mans going to help you pack?” byeongkwan asked.

 

“yeah. he said that he’ll be here tomorrow morning.”

 

“have you asked about staying with him for the summer?” yuchan shook his head.

 

“I just don’t wanna bother him, kwannie.”

 

“but you wouldn’t be bothering him, yuyu. he seems like he enjoys helping you out.”

 

“you’re right. i’ll try to work up the courage to ask him.”

 

“that’s my boy! now go make both of us a sandwich.” byeongkwan laid back, closing his eyes.

 

“i think im going to be happy not seeing you during the summer.”

 

“you’ll miss this beautiful face blessing you every morning.”

 

making his way towards his room, yuchan threw himself onto his bed. he already missed the warmth that he felt when donghun would hug him or hold him close.

 

oh god, he’s catching feelings. he knew that this was bound to happen eventually, just not as quick as he thought it would. he screamed into his pillow, kicking his legs like a child.

 

“kwannie!” yuchan cried.

 

“oh my god, what happened?” byeongkwan automatically knows that when the younger wails his name that something isn’t right.

 

“kwannie, i think im catching feelings.” the younger replied sadly into his pillow.

 

“why is that a bad thing, yuyu?”

 

“i feel like i have a tendency to crush on bad people and get into bad relationships. but i feel like donghun isn’t like the others, so im kinda scared?”

 

“you weren’t scared when you sucked off his face.” the older got hit with a pillow, which he knew that he deserved.

 

“now is not the time for jokes!”

 

“yuyu, you know that i never take anything seriously. especially you.”

 

“wow thanks. im so glad that you’re my best friend.” yuchan rolled his eyes.

 

“okay but in all seriousness, why don’t you spend time on figuring out your feelings? spend more time with him and also take breaks away from him in order to discover your true feelings.”

 

“this is weird. let’s not have a serious conversation again.”

 

“agreed. i tried so hard not to crack a dick joke in there.”

 

“this is why you’re single!”

 

“yuchan, im gay.”

 

“shut up or i’ll make you.”

 

“there’s my sweet little devil!”

 

cracking some more jokes and getting threatened again, byeongkwan took it as his cue to leave. yuchan soaked in the advice that he was given. he was too sober for this and really wanted a drink, but he knew that his drunk self would call donghun. why is love so difficult?

 

as the morning arrived, donghun showed up like he promised. yuchan tried to calm his heart when the older smiled at him. mysteriously, byeongkwan had disappeared out of their dorm. yuchan didn’t know whether to punch him or thank him, but he’ll decide later.

 

the two began boxing up some items that yuchan wouldn’t be needing any time soon. almost everything of his was packed, his room looking a little empty.

 

“where are you going to be staying for the summer?” donghun asked.

 

“im not sure. i haven’t given it much thought yet.”

 

“why don’t you stay with me?”

 

yuchan froze, looking at the brunette, “really?”

 

“yeah, i have a couple spare rooms in my apartment whenever junhee or sehyoon crash over. i don’t mind it, really.”

 

donghun felt arms around his waist, yuchan’s head rested on his shoulder. “thank you, donghun.”

 

“anything for my baby.”

 

soon, they move some things into the shared storage unit down the street from the dorms.yuchan felt grateful having donghun helping him move.

 

“do you want to bring some of your personal things into my apartment?” donghun asked.

 

“probably tomorrow, i’m exhausted.” yuchan collapsed into the couch; one of the few things left in their dorm.

 

he felt his hair being played with, making him feel even more drowsy. letting out a content sigh, donghun continued to play with the younger’s hair. not too long after, soft breathing began to fill the room. smiling at the now sleeping male, donghun took a picture of yuchan. leaning in to place a peck on his forehead, donghun wrote a quick note and placed it next to yuchan.

 

quietly getting up and slipping on his shoes, the brunette left the dorm with a smile on his face. looking at this picture that he just captured, he made it into his home screen.

 

junhee was right. maybe donghun is beginning to turn into a school girl when it comes to yuchan.


	7. seven

“you better call me when you get home, you bitch!” yuchan hugged his best friend.

 

“and you better not do anything stupid like you usually do, you dumbass!”

 

byeongkwan walked into his designated train to take him back to his hometown. he waved at yuchan and donghun, who waved at him back. the two best friends sent each other hearts, donghun not being able to contain his laughter at them. a minute later, byeongkwan’s train pulled off.

 

turning to the older, yuchan sighed. “i miss his annoying ass already.”

 

“come on, babe. i’ll buy you some food to make you feel better.” donghun grabbed yuchan’s hand.

 

“suddenly i have already forgotten byeongkwan.”

 

“how about japanese?”

 

“you’re starting to know me better already.”

 

after telling the younger that he would pay for their meal, yuchan didn’t hesitate to order whatever he felt like getting. the younger ate to his heart’s content, feeling satisfied after.

 

on the way towards the older’s apartment, yuchan noticed that donghun looked happier than usual.

 

“what’s with the happier look today?” yuchan asked.

 

“i just have something for you at my place that i think you’ll like.” donghun replied.

 

“you got me cocaine?”

 

“oh my god, no!”

 

“mhm, bummer.”

 

arriving at the apartment, yuchan carefully walked in. peering around the living room, he saw nothing that would try to attack him.

 

“nothing is going to attack you, channie. check your room.” donghun instructed, pushing him towards his room at donghun’s apartment.

 

turning the doorknob, yuchan thrusted the door open, seeing his parents in his room.

 

“surprise!” they smiled.

 

“wait.” yuchan stepped closer to them, “you’re really here!”

 

his parents hugged him, cooing at how their son was growing. yuchan pulled back, smiling at his parents while his eyes got watery.

 

“but how did you afford to come to seoul?” his jeju dialect came out.

 

“donghun paid for our tickets to see you! he bought them a couple days ago and we agreed to keep it a secret.” yuchan’s mom spilled.

 

yuchan turned around to face the older, donghun smiled at him. yuchan couldn’t contain himself, running up to the male and hugging him.

 

“thank you so much, donghun.” yuchan practically whispered.

 

“not a problem, you’ve been talking about your parents lately.” donghun rubbed the younger’s head.

 

“you two are too cute! your father and i are staying at a hotel down the street. we’re going to get some rest but we’ll see you tonight, son.” yuchan’s mom spoke up.

 

“okay mom. just call me to let me know.” yuchan held her hand as they walked to the front door.

 

“of course. go spend time with your boyfriend.”

 

“mom!”

 

“bye son!”

 

yuchan’s parents left and yuchan still couldn’t believe that donghun really brought his family to him. he really did owe everything to him.

 

“do you want to take a nap, baby?” donghun’s voice brought the younger from his thoughts.

 

leaning towards the burnette, yuchan placed a kiss on his lips.

 

“i can’t thank you enough, donghun.”

 

“anything to see my baby happy.”

 

“how did you even manage to sneak them in here?”

 

“while you and byeongkwan slept at your dorm for one final night last night, they both arrived and i agreed to pick them up at the airport. i chose a hotel close by so you could meet with them whenever; which by the way, they’re staying for two weeks. when i told you that i would meet you at the train station to say bye to byeongkwan, i let them in my apartment.”

 

yuchan gasped at what donghun had told them, “you trusted them to be in your apartment while we were at the train station and eating?”

 

“they’re your family so i trust them.”

 

“it’s a good thing that my parents aren’t nosy except when it comes to me. my mom loves to embarrass me.”

 

“well let me see if she wants to come over for dinner tonight and expose you.”

 

“i wish byeongkwan never signed me up for that sugar daddy website.”

 

“awe, come on babe. what would you do without me?”

 

the younger couldn’t come up with a comeback, turning away from the older instead.

 

“are you mad at me, baby? i’m sorry.”

 

donghun walks behind yuchan, wrapping his arms around his waist. by now, yuchan is incredibly red and not wanting donghun to tease him because of it. he tried to get donghun’s arms off of him, but didn’t succeed. the brunette has a firm grip on him so yuchan was stuck with his adult sized koala.

 

“i feel like i’m the one who’s older here.” yuchan mumbled.

 

feeling too lazy to go anywhere, the two of the cuddled on the couch; with some kisses here and there, of course. also, yuchan’s mother constantly messaging her son every thirty minutes to see if they wanted “snacks.” yuchan ended up leaving his mother on read, not without a bright red color painted on his cheeks.

 

“i wonder if you turn orange from eating too many tangerines.” donghun said, half-asleep.

 

“wanna test out that theory?” yuchan asked.

 

“maybe some other time. i just want some affection.” donghun buried his face into the younger’s neck.

 

yuchan cooed at the older male, running his fingers through donghun’s hair. sometimes it felt as if donghun was an adult sized baby and yuchan was his caretaker.

 

when the younger was around, it seemed like donghun just craved attention from him, not that he minded. yuchan was always the one who needed attention, so it was different for the roles to be switched.

 

yuchan wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that until donghun’s phone rang, interrupting their intimate moment. glancing at donghun’s phone, he saw junhee’s name flashing.

 

“hunnie, wake up. jun’s calling.”

 

“fuck that whore. i want some sleep.”

 

“just answer it, you big baby.”

 

huffing at the younger, donghun opened his eyes, answering his phone.

 

“there better be a good reason why you’re disturbing my nap.” donghun grumbled into the phone.

 

“donghun! i think i got someone pregnant!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you’re the author and you don’t even know what’s going on in this fic

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on here so please give any advice!
> 
> i decided to use their korean age
> 
> actually got this idea because i was debating on whether or not to get a sugar daddy lmao


End file.
